Together Forever
by foxygirlchan
Summary: A silly little fruit wasn't going to keep them together forever, their destinies where. But it was worth a shot. [KairixSoraxRiku] [NaminexRoxas] x.X.Friendship fiction.X.x The first thing she made sure they did was watch a sunset together.


**Author's Notes:** Hm… I just finished KH2. It's a pretty fun game. I hurt my thumb a lot mashing the buttons though. Gah. Anyways, I love the friendship in the game, and I'm a sucker for friendship.

RikuxSoraxKairi

RoxasxNamine

After KH2.

…

They were back together again.

It had been ages. She felt it had been too long. Her heart had almost broken under the long wait.

Holding hands and staring out into the sunset. That's what they would do when they got back. She made sure of it.

"Y'know, I never thought, after joining with my darkness, that I would ever be with you guys again. Like this…" Riku had said, holding hands with Sora, who was in the middle of their strange group.

"Well, you loose hope when in the darkness… It was easy to loose it, y'know," Sora replied, grinning at Riku, tightening his hold on their hands.

Riku smiled in reply and turned his eyes back to the sunset.

"We'll be together always…." She said, tightening her own hold on Sora's hand. Sora gave her a smile full of happiness at that. She grinned at him, turning back to the sunset.

"Together…. We've been through so much, it's impossible not to leave each other," Sora joked, gripping their hands tightly once more.

"But just to make sure…" Riku drawled, tossing something into Sora's lap. Sora turned to his friend, giving him a confused look. Riku just gave him a smug smile and nodded towards the item he had thrown.

She gasped at what it was and laughed, covering her mouth with her empty hand and stifling her giggle.

Sora turned to look at his lap and gagged.

The Paopu Fruit.

Once someone took a bite of it, the person who took another bite of it would forever be entwined in their destiny.

"Does it work with three people?" she asked jokingly, a smile plastered on her face. Riku shrugged.

"If we try it, let's hope so," he stated, looking at Sora's curious eyes at the fruit.

"Soooo…." Sora emphasized, glancing at his friends and grinning, "Who's going to bite it first?" he asked, earning shocked looks from his two friends.

"Are you serious?!" Riku choked, eyes wide at his suggestion.

"I think he is!" she laughed, almost falling off the palm tree they were sitting on, the one with the Paopu fruit growing on it that was falling over.

"I'd do it, but I dunno…" Sora said, letting go of his friend's hands and holding the fruit in his palm.

"I'll do it," she interrupted before Riku could even open his mouth. Sora turned to her quickly as Riku gave her a confused and shocked expression.

"Are you sure?!" Sora asked, waving his hand around.

"Once you do it you can never turn back," Riku stated, eyes glazed with seriousness.

"Its fine!" she laughed, waving her own hand in reassurance. "Besides…." She smiled, her eyes full of … something… "It means we'll always be together… And you know what?"

She stood up and grabbed both boys' hands, dragging them both down into an awkward hug.

"That's the only thing I'll ever want in the world…" she whispered, her face hidden from both boys as they glanced at each other from over her shoulder, nodding.

"Y'know…." Sora drawled after she let go of them. "We don't need a Paopu fruit to make sure we stay together…"

She looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah. If we needed a fruit to make sure we'll be together forever… Then was it really meant to be?" Riku asked, grabbing the fruit from Sora's hands and staring at it.

She glanced from one boy to the other, wondering what was going through their minds.

"So you don't want to do it?" she asked, pouting and crossing her arms, small tears forming at her eyes. Both boys jumped at this and quickly thought of ways to comfort her.

"No, no! It's not that-!"

"What we meant to say was-!"

She laughed before they could finish, causing them both to stop.

"Haha, don't worry about it! I understand what you mean!" she giggled, earning relieved sighs.

"Woah, don't scare us like that…" Sora laughed, scratching his head.

"Us? You mean you?" Riku asked. Sora punched his arm while he laughed at him.

"Y'know… It'd be nice to do it though… Just to make sure…" She sighed, glancing at the fruit in Riku's hand longingly. Riku saw this and hid it behind his back.

"Hey! No getting ideas!" Riku ordered, pointing a finger at her. She laughed at him, putting up her hands as if defending herself.

"Don't worry! I won't force you two to eat any of it!" she giggled, earning a worried look from Sora. "I'm serious! It won't be real if you two don't agree!"

"I'd do it," Sora stated after a silence. His friends gave him confused looks. "I'd eat it… If you ate it too…" Sora mumbled, glancing away, a small tint of pink on his face.

She smiled at this and turned to Riku.

"I'd do it, if Riku did it," she grinned, causing Riku to gain a pinker color on his face.

"I'd do it if Sora did it," Riku replied, not wanting to ruin the moment, still pink in the face after regaining his composure.

"So will we all do it…?" she asked, wondering if they would take the chance. Would they put their destinies on the line to be together forever?

"Yes…" both replied, nodding, eyes full of a gleam of seriousness.

"I'll do it too," a voice interrupted, the voice of something that was not there but was.

"Me too. If you did it," another voice interrupted, a different type of not-there-but-was.

"Who was that?!" asked Sora, glancing around in a fighting stance, closely followed by Riku and herself.

"Namine."

"Roxas."

The voices not-there-but-was replied together.

"So we're all sure?" asked Riku, walking in between the two spirits that were there-but-not, not disturbed by their presence.

"To be together forever…" Namine muttered, smiling and holding her hands behind her frame, leaning towards the spirit that was there-but-not of Roxas.

"It's a nice thought… A reality maybe?" Roxas added, smiling back at the girl.

"We'll all be together…" she added, grinning at her two friends as the spirits that were there-but-not nodded.

"I'll bite it first. Pass it around," she proclaimed, sticking her hand out so that her friend could give her the fruit.

"I'll do it first," Riku stated after a long period of silence.

"What?! You can't!" Sora exclaimed, glaring at his friend.

"Why can't I? Do you want to do it first then?" Riku asked, clutching the star-like fruit in front of him and towards the sunset.

"Yeah!" Sora growled, attempting to snatch the fruit from his friend, but stumbling after Riku dodged him and tripped him.

"I want to do it first!" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips and making a face.

"Do it at the same time," Namine requested, giggling at their antics.

"You won't have to fight that way," Roxas said, nodding at his own response and crossing his arms, eyes closed.

"Real friends share," Namine added, making her way towards the spirit of Roxas that was there-but-not and holding his hand. Blue and Yellow light made an appearance at the touch of their spirits, but it disappeared as quickly as it had came.

"Together then? Just like it will be forever and ever," she asked, turning towards her two friends as they nodded.

Riku held out the fruit and they all surrounded it. They all brought their faces close.

"On my count… One…." Sora began counting. They all opened their mouths. "Two…" Even closer. "Three…" They all bit down on the fruit, the sweet-but-bitter juice filling their mouths.

They all waited a bit as they chewed the fruit. Swallowed it. Waited a few seconds.

Nothing.

"Hm… Maybe this one doesn't work?" she suggested to the dismay of her friends. She giggled at them.

"Oh my! Are you disappointed?" she asked, quickly snaking her fingers into their hands and linking them together.

"Our destinies will always be together," Kairi sang, staring into the sunset while holding her friends hands. "Like you said, we don't need some fruit to make sure of that," she smiled at her friends reassuringly, earning smiles.

"Together forever, right?" Sora asked, letting go of Kairi's hand and putting it around her shoulders.

"Of course. I don't think there's any other option," Riku stated, copying Sora's move and wrapping his arm around Kairi's waist.

Kairi glanced from boy to boy and sighed, smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she added, putting her hands on the ones they had placed on her body.

They all stared into the sunset.

Together forever, because their destinies were always going to be each others.

"Namine?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"We'll always be together, right?"

"As long as Kairi and Sora are together…"

"Hm… I don't think they have any qualms about that! Hahaha!"

----

**Author's Notes:** I had an idea for this, but it kinda went outta hand. Didn't turn out like I wanted it to. Oh well.

I hope you enjoyed my story!

Adios!


End file.
